


For Kokoro

by Dichromaticlon



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hata no Kokoro is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichromaticlon/pseuds/Dichromaticlon
Summary: “Can I help you?” Byakuren tried.“How about telling me what’s on your mind?” Miko replied with an uncharacteristically soft smile.Why would her rival be worried? Well, to be honest, ever since the perfect possession incident they had become closer and the constant snide remarks from the Symposium were just a bitter, perhaps even bitter-sweet, memory.Miko tries to help Byakuren after an argument with Kokoro. They both try to overcome their differences.
Relationships: Hijiri Byakuren/Toyosatomimi no Miko
Kudos: 14





	For Kokoro

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr for Day 12 of the 2020 Gensokyo Festival.

“Say, should a prestigious monk be moping around in a place like this?”

Byakuren Hijiri was startled by the voice, looking over her shoulder to find a pair of golden eyes staring at her back with a smile and the characteristic spiky buns. To think the owl-like hermit would find her in such a place... 

“You seem lively today, Miko. Sadly, I am not in the mood for a match.”

She looked straight ahead once again, focusing on the expansive greenness before her eyes. Blades of grass danced under the caress of a gentle wind, the movements remembering her of Kokoro’s play earlier, which only made her feel gloomier. She instead attempted to focus on the flight of a few butterflies, yet their fluttering once more reminded her of Kokoro. 

She then felt some movement by her side and saw Miko sitting down next to her. The other seemed to observe the same scenery as Byakuren for a while before returning Byakuren’s gaze. 

“Can I help you?” Byakuren tried.

“How about telling me what’s on your mind?” Miko replied with an uncharacteristically soft smile.

Why would her rival be worried? Well, to be honest, ever since the perfect possession incident they had become closer and the constant snide remarks from the Symposium were just a bitter, perhaps even bitter-sweet, memory. No, if she looked further back, even during the religious war they unexpectedly grew closer. They even meet regularly for Kokoro’s plays at the Hakurei shrine. Gensokyo really was a place where enemies become friends, after all, and Byakuren had come to accept the nature of this land after half a dozen flower-viewing festivals. Still, to think it would apply to her and Miko as well...

Wait. Miko’s ability and the fact that she was watching the play earlier today... Perhaps she would have heard at least a bit of what had happened. And, well, Kokoro was someone for whom both of them cared about. If Miko had an argument with her, Byakuren would also be worried, she acknowledged reluctantly. 

“Do you know what today’s play was about?” Byakuren asked after some consideration.

“It seemed to be about ships that become girls.”

“So you understood it... Wait, what?”

“It’s a new fad in the human village.”

“... Do you... get it?”

“Well, I do hear their desires when I visit the village.”

“Oh,” Byakuren found herself becoming more disheartened than she was expecting, resting an elbow on her leg, putting her arm at an angle and using one hand to hold her own face, looking again towards the horizon. They stayed silent for a few seconds, losing themselves in the nature stretched out before them, before Byakuren asked quietly: “What about the previous one?”

“It was about swords that become girls.”

“Is that…” _ Is there a theme running? _ she wondered, “And the one before that?”

“About historical figures…” that sounds normal, so why did she not under— “Who turn into girls.”

“There is definitely a theme going on! Why? Wait, isn’t that just like you? So you get a play for yourself and I don’t?” Byakuren sulked.

“Prince Shoutoku is not a character in that play…” Miko admitted, feeling a sting to her pride, “... So, is that the reason behind your gloomy aura? You cannot understand the plays?”

“Yes,” Byakuren sighed, defeated, “and when I tried to talk to Kokoro she said she is happy because the kids like her, and that is all that matters. But if the problem is only with me, then I believe that, in the name of the others, I should no longer complain.”

“Didn’t something similar happen to one of your apprentices?” Miko hid her mouth behind her cape, “Then she formed a punk band. I guess that is to be expected if you are stuck in your old ways…”

“My, it seems like someone is really looking for a fight.”

“But,” Miko interrupted her as she was starting to stand up, “it’s not only you. Fewer people of age have been coming, and most middle-aged adults come just to accompany their children.”

“You think you are helping yourself with these backhanded comments?”

“What I mean is that I shall talk to her. She cannot be too reliant on just a narrow age group.”

“... We will see how it goes. I sure hope it will be better than her reaction to your hope mask,” Byakuren flashed her a smile.

“That… Was an oversight that we successfully overcame. But back to the current issue, just because she needs to broaden her horizons doesn't mean you shouldn’t too,” Miko poked fun at her, and yet hesitated to continue, “... If you so wish, I shall even teach you. Y-you know,” Byakuren saw a light pink spreading across the other’s face, which she tried to cover with her own cape, “harmony is to be valued. If you learn by my side, I’m sure you will get along better with Kokoro.”

Byakuren’s mouth hung open as she blinked a few times, digesting the other’s words. Then her eyes sparkled, as she said somewhat hesitantly, “If you are devoted to do so, I will wait with dangos.”

“Then I shall bring the booze.” Miko beamed back.

“No, you may not.”

Both laughed courteously, giving one last look towards the horizon before Miko stood up.

“I have errands to run now. Do try to liven up. For Kokoro.”

“... Thank you.”

Miko’s back was all she could see, but she believed she saw the other hesitate for a moment before taking a step and hurrying off.

Byakuren smiled with a warmth in her heart. Yes, this was a rather awkward situation. From Byakuren attempting to prevent Miko’s reawakening, to their divergent world views and opinions on how Gensokyo should be; both of them would have to learn how to balance their rivalry with also helping each other… Yet they would do it. For Kokoro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
